


wait for the feeling of you

by ElasticElla



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 02: Escape from the Bloodkeep, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: In the beginning of becoming the Boatman – the Boatwoman really – Efink found omniscience a comfort as much as the blood dampened robes.
Relationships: Lilith/Efink Murderdeath
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	wait for the feeling of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiesaygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/gifts).



> title from crj's summer love

In the beginning of becoming the Boatman – the Boatwoman really – Efink found omniscience a comfort as much as the blood dampened robes. The very moment loneliness dared to touch upon her breast, she would observe her friends’ adventures. Watches Maggie and Sokhbarr raising their children in such similar ways worlds apart, Leiland hunting down Hamhead, Markus and John conquering a sky kingdom, and Lilith, dear Lilith skittering around so quickly to keep up with all her children and friends. 

Lilith visits every turn of the moon, and Efink greedily wants more. Is all too aware that she has nothing to offer, bound to this blood fountain for eternity. 

She knowingly chose this fate, would do it again. But there was that horrible, wonderful, terrific moment when Markus asked for her and Olag to trade destinies. A moment that’s all too easy to imagine how things would have changed. That maybe – 

The daydream is summoned easily, embarrassingly quick with how often she’s dreamt it. She and Lilith are in the most marvelous house, roofless and inside of a cave so her children can come and go easily. Truly, a wonder the house hasn’t caught fire with how hot they both are, the walls must have _very_ strong protection spells. 

The dream fades instantly like a vision, a final taunt, as though it could be true. 

It’s evil, truly evil, how much Efink would enjoy stealing Lilith away from the world. And really, it’s been too long since the blood she’s covered in felt earned. She simply _must_ find a way for Lilith to stay the next time she visits. 

Forever.


End file.
